The Tess To Your Danny
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: "Alright then, I'll be the Tess to your Danny. 'He doesn't make me cry.'" Hints of OC Ontario/Quebec, Canada's children, slash and now with a random appearance from France and England! T for Patrick's potty mouth


A short drabble I came up with while thinking about my OC characters, the provinces and territories and nine of the fifty states. This was originally a small part to a rather big story which was basically the nations meeting Canada's children for the first time but this was actually the only part I wrote down…

Just so you know:

Pierre = Quebec

Patrick = Ontario

Warning: Mentions of yaoi, language, possible mpreg, possible incest, a bad French-Canadian accent and badly used movie lines and references

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or the Ocean's movies I wouldn't still be eating Honey Nut Cheerios for breakfast… or I'd just eat more. Also my Oc's personalities, views and relationships do not represent how I see them in real life. Because really, I paired Saskatchewan and Manitoba together and Alberta and the Northwest Territories together, come on

Grindell

X3

When France had convinced England to go back with him to the conference room to pick up his forgotten notebook he thought that maybe the situation might lead them to making out for awhile or more 'pleasurable' activities, not overhearing an argument between their cute little colony's children.

"I just do not see vhy you like 'im!" Both nations paused at the door and peered through the crack to see the young Quebec and Ontario in a rather heated argument. The young France look alike was red in the face and was waving his hands around wildly while the black haired boy was glaring with all his worth, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"And I just do not see '_vhy_' you care so much!" snapped back Ontario.

Pierre frowned, "You do not think I do not see vhut this is? You are trying to get back at me are you not! I vould bet you do not even love 'im."

"Yes, because you're so fucking good with love."

"I can see vhen someone is just being used!"

"Yeah and I see unicorns and fucking pixies every night before I go to sleep! We both know you're full of shit Pierre. You never were good at hiding jealousy."

"I may be full of shit but at least I know vhut I vant!"

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be this week? This hour?"

Pierre paused and looked rather taken back. "I vant whut I 'ave always vanted, you."

Patrick's glare only intensified if that was possible. "You had your chance and you blew it. Don't come crying to me because I don't want to hear your shit."

Quebec took a hesitant step forward, all trace of his usual confidence gone. " Mon ange, I 'ave always loved you, I 'ave only been vaiting for you to take me back."

Patrick let out a snort before turning his back on his brother and heading to the door. "Then you'll be waiting a hell of a long time, brother."

Pierre sighed and ran his bony fingers through his hair. "Mon cher, may I ask you one question?"

Ontario huffed in frustration but turned anyways. "Didn't you already?"

Quebec frowned but continued, "Mon cher, please answer me this, does he make you laugh?"

Patrick let out a snort and raised an eyebrow. "What, are we quoting movies now?"

"You did not answer my question."

Patrick crossed his arms and frowned, mimicking the boy in front of him. "Alright then, I'll be the Tess to your Danny. 'He doesn't make me cry.'" With that the black haired teen turned on his heels to leave again.

Pierre waited until his was at the door before calling out again. "You forgot mon ange, Danny vins Tess back at ze end."

Ontario turned back one last time and gave the other a grim smile. "Only because her Terri messes up, my 'Terri' wouldn't dare."

The two European nations watched as Patrick left down the hallway before chancing another glance into the room. Pierre stood there looking surprisingly insecure and uncertain and absolutely defeated.

"Why… why do I feel like we just watched a centuries worth of emotions come out into a few short minutes?" asked the Brit, eyeing the young French-Canadian with pity.

"Because, mon petite lapin, that is exactly what just happened."

X3

Patrick's Terri is my L.A. OC, Alexander. He's kind of a dick but a very charming dick, just like Pierre. He's also rather 'in like' with Patrick and really doesn't like Pierre or Lucas (Yukon)

I'm not sure if I spelt Tess and Terri right


End file.
